The Dream Spirit
by Isella of the wolf tribe
Summary: Soul starts having weird dreams about a girl he'd never met. Possible SoulXOC
1. Chapter 1

A boy sat in a white room, his red eyes scanning for anything besides the still whiteness. He sighed, then leaned back on an invisible object. He closed his eyes and listened for anything. He opened his eyes. It was faint, but he could hear water.

Soul Eater stood, beginning to run in the direction of the sound. He saw a black speck and picked up speed. He finally reached it. It was a floating black light. He looked around. Should he touch it? Even though it was a dream, he'd had instances where bad things happened if he did certain things.

He unwillingly reached out and touched the light. It expanded as he covered his eyes from the brightness.

He let his hands down as the bright light disappeared. He stared at a black railing on a marble floor. He walked to the edge as he looked down at the floor below, all flooded in dark water. A girl was skipping across stones to get to the other shore.

Soul saw she was being cautious. Why? Isn't it just water? His thoughts were answered as a dorsal fin of a shark surfaced briefly. More sharks appeared. Soul watched as the girl almost was at the other shore.

He wanted to call out to her, but his voice wasn't working. He smiled as she landed on the other side, the black sand unmoving under her feet.

The girl screeched as she fell into the water, the used to be shore turning unto a large shark and disappearing under the water. She surfaced and swam as fast as she could to the other beach. Soul gripped the railing as it got taller, not letting him go help.

The sharks swam circles around her, and she swam even faster. She reached the shore, a trail of white after her. She dragged herself on the sandy beach, one of the sharks following her up onto the shore. She kicked it in the muzzle.

"No!" The girl yelled. "Get away!" The shark fell into the water. Soul suddenly realized the railing had gone back to normal. He reached out, but then his eyes opened into a white pillow. He pulled the covers down, then grumbled. It had been a dream, just like he'd thought.

The rest of the day was normal, hanging out with friends and going to school. He practiced with Maka and the others for a bit, then had dinner and went back to bed. All day he'd been thinking about the girl. Who was she?

Soul's eyes drooped as he started falling asleep. He yawned, then finally drifted.

He was laying in a field on a hill. His head was resting against a tall tree. Everything else around him was white.

All of a sudden the sky appeared, and the woods around him. He smiled. He sat there a while until he was bored.

Soul sat up, looking around. Through the forest a village appeared. Soul was confused. He'd never had weird dreams like this before.

He stood and headed for the village. As he got in he smelt all sorts of yummy smells of food. Soul smirked, turning to look at the shops. He was hungry, but dream food wouldn't satisfy him.

He turned to look back at the direction he was headed when he bumped into someone. He scratched his head.

"Sorry..." He said to the girl. He froze. Didn't he recognize... She was the girl from before! She frowned and looked at him.

"It's OK..." She said. "I-" she paused. "I don't know you." She waited.

"Soul!" Soul looked around. Maka? "Soul! Wake up!"

Soul fell out of his bead with a thump. Maka stood in his room, towering over him.


	2. Chapter 2

"Come on, Soul! Let's go for early morning practice!" Soul grumbled, then got up off the floor.

"Fine. Let me get ready." Maka smiled, nodded, then hurried out of the room. Soul quickly got ready then headed out. He had some breakfast, then followed Maka to their usual training spot.

He turned into his weapon and Maka grabbed him, spinning him around.

"Hey, Maka, I want to ask you something."

"Yeah, Soul? What is it?"

"I was wondering if you knew someone." Maka stopped, then looked down at her partner.

"Who?"

"Well, I don't know. She's been showing up in my dreams. She has really long black to brown to blonde hair and hazel eyes."

Maka thought. Then she shook her head.

"I don't know any girl like that. Maybe she's just a figment of your imagination or something. But we can ask the others. They might know."

After practice Soul and Maka took off to find their friends. They were getting to the academy doors when they spotted Kid.

"Hey, Kid!" Maka yelled. Kid turned to look at them. The two girls following him stopped also.

"Hiya Maka!" The shorter blonde yelled. Maka smiled at Patty.

"What is it, Maka?" Kid asked.

"Soul's seen a girl in his dreams and he was wondering if you knew her." Kid turned to Soul.

"What's her name?"

"I don't know," Soul replied. "But she has long hair down to her butt that starts off black, then turns brown, then at the end is blonde. She also has hazel eyes." Kid thought, then shrugged and shook his head.

"Sorry, I don't know anyone like that at all. I think I'd remember someone like that."

"Like what?" Everyone turned to see a buff, blue haired boy walking in their direction. Following was a tall black haired girl.

"Soul saw a girl in his dreams, and we're trying to see if anyone knows her. But it looks like she's just a figment of his imagination." Maka replied. Black Star shrugged.

"I hope you find her, if she's real, at least. Right Tsubaki?" Tsubaki nodded.

"Yeah."

"Well, thanks anyways," Soul said. "I'm going."

"It's your turn for dinner tonight, OK Soul?" Maka said, running after him. He smiled.

"Yeah,"

After dinner, Soul sat in his bed, staring up at the ceiling. He couldn't shake the confused look on the girl's face. It looked so real. And what had she meant, 'I don't know you?' Was she relaying his message of confusion in not knowing her? A knock on his door broke his train of thought. He sat up.

"Yeah?" The door opened to show Kid.

"I searched around and asked if anyone knew that girl." Kid sighed. "Not even the staff know her." Soul sighed.

"Eh, I guess she is just someone I thought up." Kid nodded.

"See you tomorrow," then the door creaked as it closed.

Soul stared up at his ceiling, then turned onto his side as he fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Soul awoke to a loud crash. He hopped out of bed and ran out to see what had happened. Maka sat in the middle of the floor, eggs, bacon, and pans all around her. She looked up at Soul.

"Sorry! I was trying to make a nice breakfast, but I-" Soul waved his hand.

"Eh, it's fine. Didn't really wake me from anything important." He reached down to help her clean.

"So, did you see the girl in your dream last night?" She asked. Soul froze.

"No," he replied. "No, I don't think so. If I did, I don't remember." He went back to his room to get dressed, the mess basically cleaned up.

For the next two nights it was the same. No girl. Soul wondered what had happened, but shrugged it off. It was just a dream.

It was the third night that she finally appeared again.

He saw her chugging down sake at a bar.

"Hey!" He called. She put down the jug and turned around, but when her eyes landed on him, she faded and disappeared. Soul ran over, but she was gone. He awoke, sweat beading down his forehead. He sat up, clenching the sheets in his fists. He laid back down. He had to try and sleep again. He sat, eyes closed, but wouldn't fall asleep. Finally he felt himself drifting and let himself go.

He was running through the trees. He got to a clearing and stopped. He grit his teeth. The girl was tied up at the base of a huge tree, her arms brought up and tied together above her head. Her clothes were torn and she was bloody. Blood lay all over the ground around her.

He ran over and untied her hands. She looked up at him. He bent down.

"Are you alright?" He asked. She nodded. The blood was completely gone, her wounds all healed, and her dress like new. The ropes had disappeared, too.

"You... You're Soul, correct?" Soul nodded. The girl smiled. "It's weird. I didn't know who you were. Normally I know who everyone is." Soul smirked.

"Well, dreams are weird that way. Who are you?" The girl looked at him weirdly.

"You should know. Everyone knows who I am. It _is_ my dream. I'm Sugata."

"Sugata, huh? I don't- wait, what do you mean, 'your dream?!'"

"Oh, that's right. You shouldn't tell the people in you dreams they're not real, should you?"

"That's not what I meant. This is _my_ dream." They stared at each other.

"I'm pretty sure this is my dream." Sugata replied. Soul face palmed.

"Maybe it's both our dreams, but for some reason we're both in them or something." The girl smiled.

"That'd be so cool! Uh oh."

"What?"

"I'm waking up. See you tomorrow!" Then Sugata disappeared. Soul awakened soon after and smiled. A real person? Well, it's not like it's impossible.


End file.
